


The MockingJay Marries Mellark

by RadientKatniss2013



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadientKatniss2013/pseuds/RadientKatniss2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss Everdeen a.k.a the Mockingjay has married Peeta Mellark. They have two kids,little Idina-Prim and Daniel-James. They live in the newly built District 12 This is life after Mockingjay's Epilogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The MockingJay Marries Mellark

 “Come on Katniss, lets go back home.”Her father says coming over and picking her up. “Alright daddy” Katniss says giggling. Her father begins to make his way home with Katniss on his shoulders as her father walks he begins to sing “Are you are you Coming to the tree Where they strung up a man they they murdered three Strange things did happen here No stranger would it be If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree” when he finishes the song the entire forest has gone silent and the scene fades to back as Katniss opens her eyes not wanting to awaken from the dream-like state and the dream she was having of her and her father.. Katniss Everdeen-Mellark slowly and groggily sits up in bed, looking around with eyes half shut. She is in her bedroom in her home in the victor's village. The door opens and Peeta enters carrying a tray of food. “Good Morning honey” he says kissing her on the cheek. “ “Morning” Katniss says accepting the kiss “How long have I been asleep?” she asks “About five hours” Peeta says setting down the tray of food on the bed. “Did you have any dreams Katniss?” he asks. “Well I had a dream about my dad and I when we would go out hunting when I was a kid”Katniss says smiling. "Sounds like a good dream love" Peeta says. "Are you hungry?" he asks gesturing towards the food on the tray.

* * *

 “That looks great” Katniss says sitting up and preparing to eat. Peeta has brought her a plate of chilled fruit, ham and cheese and eggs. The drink is hot chocolate, her favorite drink. After Katniss 's finish eating, Katniss gets out of bed, go over to her closet and pick out a simple kelly green shirt, black cargo pants. She pulls on her boots and go downstairs to join Peeta who is sitting at the kitchen table with their two children Idina-Prim and Daniel James. “Mom” Idina-Prim says running over to Katniss and giving her a hug. Katniss scoops her up and drinking it all in. “Good morning Idina” Katniss says “How are you? Did you have a good sleep?” “Fine mom” She says. Katniss smiles and look over at Daniel James “How are you doing Daniel?” Katniss ask her son. “I'm just fine mom” Daniel replies smiling Peeta comes over to Katniss, putting his arms around Katniss who leans her head on his shoulder. Katniss and Peeta gets the kids ready for school.

* * *

A while later they leave and walk down to the school which lies down the street. Prior to the bombing of district 12 they have always had school in the building next to the bakery Peeta's parents owned and operated. Now the building stands alone in ruins, as they approach the building, Katniss looks over at Peeta,and sees his face full of sadness and mourning. Katniss kisses Peeta's cheek and she enclose her hand with his. Katniss and Peeta drop the kids off at school which is a make-shift school. Once they are inside, Peeta and Katniss continue walking quietly discussing and talking about the events of the past. While they walk, They make their way to the site of what remains of the Hob. “I cant believe the peacekeepers burned it down ” Katniss says “I know” says Peeta. Letting her mind wandering, Katniss thinks back to all the years before she thinks of all the times we traded. Just of Katniss and her father. “Lets go home” Katniss says turning away, tears in her eyes, Peeta gently put his arm around Katniss kissing her forehead softly. they walk down the street in silence. As they are nearing the house. Peeta says “ Lets go check on Haymitch, see how he's doing” “Alright” Katniss says

* * *

 They enter Haymitch's house and the smell of white wine liquor, mildew, and vomit makes Katniss's head spin. They find Haymitch lying face down eyes shut. obviously sleeping off a hangover. Thinking quickly Katniss goes over to the kitchen, pull down a bowl from the cabinet, fill it with icy water bring it back to the room and dump it all over Haymitch., after doing this Katniss goes over and stands next to Peeta. Haymitch spring growling and sputtering. “What the hell did you do that for Sweetheart?” he asks drunkenly. “We came over to check on you” Katniss says. “Well I've been better” Haymitch says “How are you guys doing?” How are your kids?” “We are doing fine” Katniss says “ Daniel and Idina are doing well, they seem happy” “Glad to hear that, Sweetheart” Haymitch says. We chat about things that don’t seem important, after a while we turn to leave. Katniss lingers a little thinking. “Haymitch” Katniss says “Why don’t you come over for dinner tonight” “Sorry sweetheart, not tonight” he says, Katniss nods. Peeta and Katniss leave Haymitch's, they reach the house which is holding up OK.

* * *

 Katniss's eyes focus on the roses in the flower beds. Primrose’s, then Katniss remember, how Peeta planted them years ago on the day he returned from the capitol. Primrose’s the rose her late sister was named for. Tears come to her eyes and silently fall down her cheek. “Prim” Katniss whispers softly. Peeta looks over at Katniss “Katniss, what is it” he asks “Katniss?” He follows her gaze to the Primrose’s. Upon seeing them Peeta wraps in the security that is his arms. Katniss lays her head on his chest. “I miss her so much Peeta” Katniss says meekly “I know, Katniss I know” he says gently “There isn’t a day that goes by where I don't think about her” Katniss says. He kisses her softly on her forehead stroking her hair out of her eyes and holding her to close to him. they stay like this for a while and then head into the house. There isn’t a lot to do during the day while the kids are at school. Peeta and Katniss usually stay around the house, maintaining it to a point.

* * *

 Peeta rarely paints anymore but when he does its always of the games. Katniss in the cave curled up next to him, Katniss in a tree, and rue's death. She turns to Peeta and just looking at him, studying him. He sees Katniss looking at him. “What?” he asks smiling “Oh nothing I'm just thinking about the the first time you revealed your love for me at the first interview with Caesar Flickerman and how mad I was for not being told herself.”Katniss says Oh yeah I've completely forgot about that” he says jokingly as Katniss smiles. “You love me real or not real” he asks. Katniss takes his hand holding it. she tells him “Real” He kisses Katniss on the cheek. They then go about their daily routine. Peeta does some repair work around the house. Katniss generally tidy up the house making it look good, then around about 2:00, Peeta comes and whisks Katniss away to get their kids. pulls on her jacket while Peeta does the same.

* * *

 Katniss and Peeta walk down towards towards the school. they arrive early, minutes later Idina-Prim and Daniel James come running toward them. Katniss scoops Daniel up as Idina jumps into Peeta's arms. “Hey Kids how was school today?” Peeta asks as we all start making our way home. “School was boring as usual” Idina says, Daniel shakes his head in agreement. “Now hold up now” Katniss says “What made school boring? What did you learn about today?”Katniss asks “The usual” says Idina Katniss looks at her expecting more “We learned about this one event that happened years ago”she says “Oh really” Katniss asks “What event was it?” “The Hunger Games” she says. Both Peeta and Katniss stops in their tracks. Attempting to regain their hold on their surprise Katniss asks “Really, what did they tell you about it?” “Only that they were played in something called an arena, they also mentioned something called the reaping” she tells her parents. Katniss looks over at Peeta, he gives her a look saying not here, Katniss nods as they finally reach home. Idina and Daniel go up to their rooms, leaving Peeta and Katniss looking on after them, going into the kitchen Katniss sits down at the kitchen table.

* * *

 “What are we going to do Peeta?”Katniss asks looking at him “What do you mean,Katniss?”He asks “How can I tell my own son and about the events involved in The Hunger Games?" Katniss says shaking and continuing. "And whats worse how can I tell him and Idina to about her involvement in bringing down the capitol and me being the Mockingjay, help me Peeta” Katniss says putting her head in her hands, Peeta comes over and starts rubbing her back. “I think we should tell them a little bit now and then let it all sink in and then tell them the rest later” he says. After a minute he adds “maybe we could get Haymitch to help as well,you know to take some of the pressure off of you and I a little” Peeta says“Yeah that sounds alright, but can we hold off telling them because I don’t know where to start” Katniss asks. Peeta comes and sits down next to her. “Yes, that sounds alright, Katniss" he says taking her hands and caressing it. Katniss smiles at him, Peeta smiles back, those big blue eyes stares back at her he leans in and whispers “You love me, real or not real” Katniss smiles again and give him a look and whisper “Real” He leans in an kisses Katniss on the lips, they sit at the table for a while then Katniss gets up, Peeta grabs her arm “It will all be ok, Katniss” he says quietly as Katniss nods. “I'm going to go hunting for dinner Katniss says “Ok” Peeta says giving Katniss a hug before she leaves.

* * *

 Once Katniss is in the woods she breaths a sigh of relief, ever since she can remember the woods have always relaxed her. In the woods Katniss can be herself. While in the woods, she thinks of Gale. Katniss quickly push the thought away. Gale is gone. There are times when Katniss dreams of all the good times we had before the games started. Katniss again remind herself that Gale is gone. Just as I'm reaching the old concrete house she and her father found years ago. Katniss rest her head on the cold concrete remembering. She smile softly to herself and goes inside and she get a surprise as she enter, there standing by the not-lit fireplace is her best friend Gale.

* * *

 “Gale?” Katniss says surprised “Hey, Catnip” he says smiling. Katniss runs over to him hugging him tightly “What are you doing here” Katniss asks “I heard you got a job over in 2” “I did get a in two, I'm now a government employee”He says “Good for you, Gale”Katniss says “But what brings you back here?' “I just decided that I needed some hunting time, you know, for old time sake”He says with a wink. I smile at this. “So how long are you in town for?” Katniss asks. “Only a couple of days, Catnip” he says “Oh really?” Katniss says sadly, she pause for a moment “ Hey why don’t you come over for supper tomorrow, then we could catch up for a bit, you could meet her kids” Katniss says trailing off. “Katniss” Gale says “I cant” Katniss stares back at him “Why not” Katniss asks “I don’t want to be in the same room with the man I lost you too” he says “However, I could spend time catching up today, here and now, are you hungry? I was able to snare about five rabbits” “OK” Katniss says thinking its better then nothing. So Katniss and Gale sit down on the floor of the house and begin to catch up. Gale asks Katniss how she and Peeta are doing. she tells him about her two children. Katniss asks how his family is doing. He says that his mother and bothers and sister doing great in 13. After a while Katniss glance outside and see it its coming on evening. Gale tells Katniss to take a couple of rabbits for the next couple of days. Katniss and Gale say goodbye, Katniss gives him one last embrace.

* * *

 Then Katniss heads home with her game. Katniss get home and Peeta greets her at the door with a smile. “Looks like you had a good hunt” he says “Yep” Katniss reply “Peeta” Katniss says causally “while I was stopped at the little house I found something” “ Well what was it?” Peeta asks “Gale was there cooking his kill” Katniss says “It all happened so fast. All we did was talk and catch up he asked how were you were. I told him about Idina and Daniel” Katniss says looking over at Peeta waiting for an answer. “Katniss”he says “Its ok, I’m glad you got to see him one last time, I trust you”he says smiling “Now lets cook one of those rabbits” “Ok” Katniss says. She gives him a quick hug and he smiles at his beautiful wife. After a meal of rabbits and roots, the kids go up to their rooms to do their homework. Peeta and Katniss clean up the dishes. After they've finished Katniss and Peeta go into the living room. They sit on the couch, Katniss lean up against Peeta who immediately wraps her in his arms, kissing her softly on the cheek. Katniss and Peeta sit like this for a while in silence.

* * *

 “Peeta?” Katniss ask quietly “Do you ever think about...” she trails off.

“Think about what, Katniss?” he asks. “Think about if we had run off, just the two of us?” Katniss asks “Yes, I have thought about that day a lot” he says “Really?” Katniss asks “yes but if we had left when we did, things would be very different, you know”He says. “yes I know” Katniss says softly. Things would be different if we had gone through with leaving. The capitol would sit be intact. President snow would probably still be alive. The Hunger Games would still be happening.Katniss's little sister Primrose would still be alive. Suddenly Katniss's eyes are filled with tears again. Katniss quickly wipe them away. Nestle herself against Peeta again. Peeta strokes Katniss's hair again. Katniss dozes off. Katniss's dreams are filled with nightmares. her brain keeps insisting on replying Prim's death. she see herself on the day capitol fell., the parachutes coming down from the hovercraft. Prim coming to help the children enclosed in the pen. Katniss is running over to get her out of there. It gets worse as the bombs hidden in the parachutes go off killing her dear sweet little sister Prim. Katniss wakes with a jolt. “Katniss?” Katniss look around and realize they are still on the couch.

* * *

 “Are you alright, Katniss?” Peeta asks looking at her. “I had a nightmare” Katniss says, leaning into him. “What was it about this time?” he asks gently brushing her hair out her eyes. “The day the capitol fell” Katniss says. She can feel tears in her eyes again. “And Prim's death” Katniss adds drying her eyes. Peeta takes her hand stroking it just as Idina and Daniel come down and joins us. . “Hey, you two” Peeta says brightly “Homework done?” “Yes daddy” the two say in unison. Idina climbs up into Katniss's lap,laying her head on her moms chest, just as Katniss's sister did when she was a toddler. Daniel sits in Peeta's lap. Peeta holds him tightly. They sit there, the four of them. Katniss looka over at Peeta giving him a look as if to say I love you, he smiles and nods and returns the look. Idina picks up a picture from the coffee table. “Mama, whose this?' she asks looking up at her mom. “Well Idina, that is your aunt, my little sister Primrose.” Katniss says as she feel Peeta put his hand on her shoulder, Katniss reach up and grasp it tightly. "She was the best sister ever" Katniss says as her voice cracks. 

* * *

 The clock in the corner chimes 8o'clock. “Ok Kids” Katniss says “its time to get into a bath and then bedtime” They get up obediently and Katniss goes up with them and start a bath for them. Peeta and Katniss help them out of their dirty clothes and into the tub. After a while the kids are bathed, in their pajamas's and are crawling into bed. Katniss and Peeta tuck the kids into bed. “Good Night,Daniel” Katniss says holding him to close to me. “Good Night Mom” he says smiling at me. “Good night, Idina: Peeta says. “Good night ,daddy” Idina says. We get up and move towards the door. “OK now go to sleep you two and we will see you in the morning” Katniss says. And with that they leave the room and close the door, leaving it open a crack. Peeta and Katniss go back downstairs into the living room room. Peeta sits down on the couch. Katniss calls over to him he looks over at her, “Peeta I'm going to make her self some hot chocolate, would you want some” Katniss asks “Sure that sounds great, Katniss” he says happily. So Katniss retreats into the kitchen to make it.

* * *

 Katniss also decide to make some chilled fruit on a plate., after about ten minutes of prep she return to the living room and hand Peeta his drink, and set the fruit on the coffee-table, then sit down next to Peeta. “Katniss, this looks great” Peeta says. “I thought you would like a treat” Katniss says. “Do you remember when we had hot chocolate for the first time?” asks Peeta “Yes of course I do,I remember it was the day after the reaping and I had just joined you, and Haymitch for breakfast. You told me what it was” Katniss says grinning slightly “I can still recall you your expression on your face when you had it for the” he says teasingly “before that moment I have never tasted anything so good, so sweet.” Katniss says taking a sip. Peeta takes a sip of hot chocolate Katniss has some fruit.. Suddenly and Katniss doesn’t know how he got inside the house, Prim's old cat buttercup,jumps up in her lap and starts nuzzling Katniss to pet him. Ever since Katniss came home all those years ago after the capitol fell and found buttercup alive and well. They have kinda bonded a little. In the past its was Prim he was protecting at night from nightmares. Now its Katniss he protects. “Hey boy” Katniss says giving him a pat on the head. Peeta starts petting him too. After a while, buttercup leaves just as silently as he came in. Katniss continue to sip her drink thinking about something that’s been on her mind for a while now.

* * *

 Peeta sees the way she looks. “Katniss, what are you thinking about?” he asks curiously “I'm thinking about how to tell the kids about the events of the past” Katniss says still half-thinking. “Do you really think that’s wise, Katniss?” he asks? “well don’t you Peeta, I mean they are going to know all about it through school, I mean it will be better if it comes from us, rather then from some stranger who probably is repeating story’s they've heard” Katniss says looking at him. Peeta is quite for a long time as he weighs the options. “OK lets do it”he says giving Katniss a smile. “Only one problem “Whats that problem is that Peeta?” Katniss asks him. “Where are we going begin? “ he says. This is the question that Katniss herself been dreading forever.

* * *

Katniss gets up from the couch “Katniss?” Peeta calls. “Be right back” Katniss says as she goes into our bedroom, goes over to her nightstand open it and look through it. After a few minutes of searching she finally finds it. Katniss holds in her hand the mockingjay pin she bought Prim the day of her first reaping. The memory floats before her eyes and mixed tears of happiness and sadness come to her eyes. Katniss wipes them away quickly compose herself and return to Peeta. “What do you have there Katniss?” He asks? “Oh just the mockingjay pin” Katniss says. “Oh man I haven’t seen that in years” Peeta says looking at it. “Do you think I was right in keeping it all these years?” Katniss asks him “Of Course you were. You had every right. You were the Mockingjay”he says reassuringly. Upon hearing this Katniss reminded of how much she loves Peeta Mellark. Katniss leans over and kiss him on the lips feeling that same heat Katniss felt in the cave during their first hunger games.

* * *

 Peeta then pulls Katniss down by him and wraps his arms around her and holds her close to him. Katniss lay her head on his chest, feeling so happy and safe wrapped in his arms. they roll to the floor to where they are on our back. Katniss's head on Peeta's arm. Peeta stroking the hair covering her eyes away. Then something happens that hasn't happened in years. Peeta get that clouded look in his eye. The look of the flashback done by the capitol. Katniss quickly get them up and back on the couch again. Katniss sees his head is down and eyes shut, fingernails digging into the couch cushions. Katniss leaves for about 10mins so that Peeta doesn’t hurt her. After the time passes,Katniss slowly goes over to Peeta. Slowly Peeta comes back to her. The clouded look in his eyes gone. Its now Katniss's turn to wrap him in her arms as she does this whisper to him.

* * *

 “you love me real or not real” Katniss says quietly “real” he says looking at her and Katniss knows that he will be alright for a while. Katniss feeds him some fruit which he seems to like. Katniss also has him sip some water. Peeta turns to her and Katniss can see how tired he is. “Katniss”He says softly, Katniss goes over to him, “I'm so weak now” “I'll help you to bed” Katniss says “Its time for me to go to bed too” Katniss slowly helps Peeta off of the couch and on to the way to their bedroom. Katniss makes it to the bed, she puts Peeta on the bed first then cover him with a blanket. The last thing he say to her is barely audible. “Katniss, lets tell the kids some of our past tomorrow” he says wearily, dropping of at once. “Alright, Peeta” Katniss says sleepily as she crawl on to bed still clothed too, kisses Peeta. Then fall into sleep at once.


End file.
